half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MP7
Replacement This article was made for a replacement of the MP7 article. The MP-7 is not the correct weapon. I also took the liberty of adding ragdoll posed images displaying the SMG1 in combat. I plan to pose and make more images for future articles. ::How do you mean, "The MP-7 is not the correct weapon."? The MP-7 is the SMG's real world counterpart. True, none of the weapons are identical to their real world cousins in function, but if we're going to refer to the SMG as "SMG1" (which is it's internal entity name anyway and doesn't look right used as the title of an article) instead of it's real-world name, we should rename all of the other weapon articles with real-world weapon names in their titles as well. SPAS-12 to Shotgun, M40A1 Sniper Rifle to Sniper Rifle, Heckler & Koch MP5N/M4A1 Carbine to Submachinegun/Assault Rifle and so on. ::One way or the other, there must be some kind of standard we adhere to, otherwise this will get messy. We should either use real-world names (where available) or all generic names (like 9mm Pistol, Shotgun, Submachinegun, Pulse Rifle, and so on.). One or the other, not both. ::That said, it's probably a better idea if we use generic names for the weapons, like the games do, and just mention what real-world weapons they resemble in the footnotes of the article itself. --MattyDienhoff 04:16, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::I think real-world names should only be used with HL1 weapons, since they are obviously intended to be the real world weapons. However, HL2 weapons, such as this SMG1, shouldn't, because there are just too many differences. What other similarities can you list other than the rough shape? ::::Caliber, perhaps? True, it's not actually specified in-game, but it uses different ammunition to the pistol, as opposed to the ammunition sharing in HL1. And I'd say the similarity between the HL2 SMG and the MP-7 in shape is obvious, but... that's just my opinion. ::::In any case, I prefer the idea of using generic names for the weapons. Remember, the weapons in HL1 aren't entirely realistic either. An MP5 with a grenade launcher and 50 rd. magazine? --MattyDienhoff 09:59, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::::If this is the decision made about this weapon, the same will have to go for the shotgun as well, which already has a number of retarded redirects attached to it. The weapon infobox will also have to be updated. Coming Second 16:36, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::An MP-5 can easily have a 50 round magazine, however, the grenade launcher obviously isn't possible. However, there have been grenade-launching MP-5s in movies, so it is understandable why in HL1 there would be that. ::::::Grenade launcher could in fact be mounted on an MP-5 as well as 50-rps mag....But I'm sure that MP-7 has no room for an integrated GL, so HL2 SMG is probably just based on Mp-7s design, but I think design was overhauled be the Combine, making SMG larger than original but also adding 20-mm GL ::::::Then you've come to the same conclusion as I. That Valve just create look-a-likes of real weapons while disregarding those real weapons' specifications almost entirely. :P --MattyDienhoff 08:25, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, not for all of weapons - SMG from Half-Life 1 was certainly an MP5A3 variant with GL attached (thats feasable), as well as was the Glock18. But in HL2....well the weapons are look-a-like - 9mm pistol look like H&K USP but fires caseless munitions and dont require manually pulling the slide when reloading, SMG look like MP7 but have an internal 20mm GL and is certainle larger in size then REAL Mp7 "Ha! Like That?" This quote was removed for being irrelevent. But it was relevent, they only say that when they kill an enemy with the SMG. :Not directly related to the weapon + Incredibly obscure piece of trivia = Irrelevant. If you really want this included, go to the Resistance or Citizen page and add a "response" section. Coming Second 15:44, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Name Whoever changed the name forgot to remove the "(HL2)", which is now a bit redundant. Can somebody fix it? :No. The cut weapon, also called SMG2, from the HL2 Beta was also an MP7 type.--YabbaMyIcing 03:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but that page has a (cut weapon) suffix, so having (HL2) here is redundant. --Fireman V2 22:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Strategy I think it concetrates too much on the grenade launcher, and not enough on the primary fire. And it actually IS possible to mount a grenade launcher on a MP7 in real life, but it would protrude from the bottom. And quick question, why do all my edits get erased? Naming I think it is clear that while this does in fact look like an MP7, it is not; the grip is in the wrong place. I suggest we change the name of this article and MP5K to SMG1 (with appropriate notation.) Thoughts? Shotrocket6 03:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC)